not so innocent after all
by EvilInsaneKittyChanFromHell
Summary: Haruhi has never been what she seems. See her hidden life, freinds and romance. MoriHaruhi rated M cause i'm paranoid like that.
1. Chapter 1

Ello. I've had an account for a while but had to abandon it for a long time cause

evil rabbits were trying to suck my brain out with a spork

some aliens toke me to mars

I could not right because mars has **NO **internet connection

I was just to damn lazy

Now onto the story before you start to think I'm crazy or something

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

To most people I'm Haruhi Fugioka is the smart, naïve, cross dresser of the ouran host club. Well you know what people. Grab a number, get in line and try again in a millennium or two. That's not ever close. I'm like that at school to hide who I really am. My dad uses Kyoya so no one suspect me. But they will get to see the real me soon. Though I doubt they will ever see it coming. 'Cause right after this stupid dept thing I'll show them and they will go through hell.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Okay I know its short but read and review for me and if you like my pitiful excuse for a starter I'll write more. Flames are welcome. Now I got to run from a radio active duck .JA NE!!


	2. moter bikes

What's up people! I am extremely sorry that my stupid story was so short. Oh and thanks **egamtaerg **you sent me a really good confidence booster. You're a life saver (no not the candy). Sssoooooooooo lets see if I can make this longer ;)

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Haruhi was having a bad day. Okay it was one of the many bad days of the million and four since she got here. What sucks the most though is that host club was following her home. AGAIN! It might have been her fault but hey the really should not have done all that stupid crap to her. Wait wait I have a list.

They _dragged_ her to the club.

Kyoya raise her dept for being a second late when she was talking to the fucking teacher

They spilt burning hot tea down her shirt (making Kyoya raise her dept again)

They tried to go through her phone and bag resulting in her slugging the twins as hard as she could in the jaw (which is pretty damn hard)

They followed her until she got to her house but as soon as she got there she looked the doors and windows and closed the blinds. After making sure her apartment was host club idiot proof. After she had every thing in place Haruhi went over and pulled open her dresser for her uniform for her night job. Next stop the bathroom!!!

She pulled off her school uniform to show a pair of sexy black underwear and a bandaged chest. Slowly Haruhi brought the bandages around herself sighing before snapping on a strapless bra. (**FYI IN MY FIC HARUHI'S CHEST IS LIKE A C-CUP)** Reaching over for her uniform Haruhi grapped a skin tight short black with red trimming and fish net stockings. Going over to her sink haruhi pulled off a wig reveling long almost black brown hair with red streaks going down to her ass. After brushing out came eyeliner, eye shadow, red lip stick and stuck in a pair of fake contacts that made her eyes red. **(HMMM I THINK I SEE A THEME HERE)**

Rushing from her bathroom haruhi went to the door and quickly slipping on some combat boots. Running out the door and to the other side of the street her phone rang sending three DaysGrace into the air. Pulling it out it read '_see you at the club.'_ Giving the phone a quick peck Haruhi moved some bushes to the side to show a dark blue motorcycle jumped on and raced down tor ward the part of town that would make the host club shit their pants.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**WOHO SLITLY LONGER THAN MY LAST ONE. WELL PEOPLE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND PLEASE SEND IDEAS AND FLAMES EVEN. I ENJOY LAUGHING AT MY SELF. JA NE….****OF MY FUCKING GOD IT'S A EVIL SPACE COW RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.o**


End file.
